In recent years, finFETs have established themselves as viable alternatives to traditional Field Effect Transistors (FETs) in semiconducting devices. A finFET is a double gate FET in which the transistor channel is a semiconducting “fin.” The gate dielectric and gate are positioned around the fin such that current flows down the channel on the two sides of the fin.
However, the finFETs of the related art on a bulk semiconductor substrate (referred to as “bulk finFET” hereinafter) have the disadvantage that the channel region, i.e., the fin, is not electrically isolated from the rest of substrate. As a result, source/drain leakage of currents due to the channel effect may occur.
Additionally, bulk finFET arrays of the related art have to date not been provided with a uniform height. In particular, the finFETs in arrays have varying heights because varying amounts of substrate are removed between adjacent finFETs within the same array at different points on the array due to variations in local etching rates. Moreover, even between two adjacent finFETS, more substrate may be etched at a position close to the first finFET and less at a position close to the second finFET, or vice versa.